Journey of the Two Heroes
by MizuhoKanakazki
Summary: Four young individuals set out on a journey to become the best, show what their capable of, find themselves, and to save the world of Pokémon. Along a series of twists and turns fate leads two young men to each other, one believes in the ideals of an organization known as "Team Plasma", that humans only harm his Pokémon companions and the other who wishes to show him the truth.
1. Beginning of a Revelation

Chapter One: Beginning of a Revelation

Droplets of water fell unto the surfaces of rock and marble, this marble is not from a large cavern but a large palace buried beneath the ground. This palace is being illuminated by the lights of a lamp-shaped Pokémon. People who were dressed in hoods of blue and cloaks of white held a flag close to the tiled floor. At the end of the palace's hall was a throne and there was a handsome, young man kneeled before a man who held a crown. The man's mind was clouded with thoughts of his childhood; of his friends... those have fallen, because humans were so cruel. He slowly opened his eyes and felt a small weight on his head. As he stood, he gazed at the Pokémon; he knew what he had to do in order to protect them and his other friends.

"My Lord… Our young king is ready to being his journey." A dull, solemn voice spoke from among the shadows. "Where should we take him?" It was a foolish question to the man whom he was speaking to. The man was standing at a balcony, smiling grimly down at cave. The answer was clear to the man's eyes his ambitions were soon to be reached. "…Move him out to Accumula Town as soon as possible." The tall man stated in a stern voice.

Annoyed by the man incompetence, the large man shrugged him away. The shadow bowed his head in shame and called forth three men in black. Masks covered their lips and nose as their eyes were cold and empty, with faint hint of loneliness. Once they had received their orders they disappeared into thin air as the man in the shadows left the room to search for his young king. The tall man looking down at the Unova region laughed under his breath. "All of this will soon become mine." His voice resonated in the small room. He had lost his reason and chosen a path of madness. Little did he know the king, had heard everything, but in questionable state. He hadn't understood entirely, but whether he understood didn't matter.

"...Is Ghetsis going to harm the Pokémon?"

* * *

The sound of Pidove soaring through the Unova sky, cutting the wind, the gentle rustling of the sly Purrloin running in the tall green grass, and the barking of Lilipup playing with one another as the rust-colored sun rose to embellish the sky with its red, pulsing glow. Everything seemed a perfectly, yet eerily harmonic way to begin a journey into the world of Pokémon. A world can be easily manipulated.

Well, unless you happen to be Black of Nuvema Town. He was a teenager who didn't worry himself on such things. He also happened to be one of the four teenagers to begin his journey into the world of Pokémon this very day- one that can never be forgotten. His dear friends from childhood Cheren and Bianca had already left their own homes to wait for Black and his twin sister. But his sister, White had already been awake.

Cheren became inpatient after waiting about a half an hour. "Ms. Isshusima, when will Black wake up? The box is here already. And for once Bianca isn't the one who is late- for once at least." Bianca nodded with a smile, then jolted up and pouted. "Hey! I'm not always late!" White and her mother giggled and Bianca turned red, embarrassed, she turned her face.

"I should wake Black though. He must have worn himself out of excitement." The mother laughed at Bianca's small tantrum.

"Geez, I'm surprised I wasn't that one keeping everyone waiting! I was amazed after all these years you said you were okay with us starting our journey!" White retorted. Cheren nodded, "I honestly am amazed Bianca is actually here with us. I mean with her dad and all." Bianca jumped up, once again, at this statement.

"Daddy is just a worrywart! I think I'll be just fin- WOAH!" she tripped over her own feet and fell on her arse. Bianca was flustered as Cheren helped her up, only to fall into his chest. Her friends and her friend's mother simply giggled at her.

"Oh Bianca, what are we to do with you?" Cheren chuckled at Bianca's bubbly attitude, Cheren wondered if she understood the actual question. Black's mother got up off the couch. "Alright, I should wake my little boy up. We have had enough fun on our own." White nodded at this, then grinned and then she hatched an idea. "I got a majorly Nasty plot!"

Worried, Cheren and Bianca listened, looking to each other then back at White. Her mother simply hummed along to this Perish Song.

* * *

*Beep, beep, beep*

"Black, dear, time to wake up." A motherly voice sang. His alarm clock did as well.

A soft snore replied. Then the voice huffed, from a creak at door stood his mother, Bianca and White. Cheren on the other hand was playing as Black's mother. Cheren's face was bright red. He mouthed the words Black's mother spoke. Bianca was giggling underneath her breath.

*Beep, beep, beep*

"Black, c'mon sweetie." The voice started to sound like Cheren's annoyed tone.

A grunt shook off the voice. Cheren got agitated by this action. Slowly he went back to talk to White. Bianca giggled and helped Cheren to perfectly pull off this plan.

*Beep, beep, beep*

The voice was gone for a bit. The only sound is the ticking of Black's alarm clock. The poor boy curled himself into his blankets not realizing the mistake made.

His mother yelled, "Black Isshusima! Get up this instant!" The voice cut off by the sound of a book smacking against Black's head. This made the mother smile. Cheren threw the book, still dressed as Black's mother. Once again all the girls were too busy covering their laughter to help Cheren pull off a girl voice.

"OW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Mom!? What was that for!?" Black hissed, rubbing the side of his head and ear. The book fell to the floor and the mother picked it up and brushed it off in a sign of victory. Cheren smugly smiled at this success, but soon turned to the door for guidance.

Black's mother caught his plea but was laughing too much to help. Black got up from bed and saw that his mother was much taller than he remembered. "Hey Mom, did you get taller?" Bianca couldn't hold in her laughter and fell into the room and made the door slam open. "Bianca!? White! MOM!?" Cheren on the other hand, punched Black straight in the face.

Hissing in pain Black recoiled backward, falling onto his bed. Everyone had gone silent by Cheren's sudden burst of anger and brute force. The twin's mother wasn't exactly pleased by this but she knew Cheren better than his own family. She knew he was bad at expressing his embarrassment, his pride overwhelmed him.

White jolted up and helped Black onto his feet again. "Geez Cheren! This was just a joke!" Bianca moved her hand toward Cheren but he shrugged her off and went to the bathroom to take off the twin's mother clothes. Bianca whimpering, she was hurt by this. The mother arose and clapped her hands, "Now, now we need to get to that box, or don't all of you want to see the world?"


	2. The Opening of the Box

Chapter Two: The Opening of the Box

Black had a confused look on his face, wondering why he had a bandage on his face. He gently rubbed his cheek but jolted back; he winced in a sharp pain. Everyone seemed to glare at Cheren who sat across from him but Cheren was whistling away casually. Bianca gave him a nasty glare. This was unlike her, seeing that Black just stayed quiet.

"Black... You don't remember anything other than us surrounding you by your bedside? Really?" Black shook his head and nudged White to change the subject. Bianca wad hoping to at least motivate Black to talk to Cheren. To her dismay she was disappointed to see that he did not motion curiosity. She sighed and asked who was going to go pick first.

"Me!" yelled the Twins.

"I can go last." Bianca said quietly.

"I'll go after White and Black." Cheren spoke over Bianca's sheepish voice; he fixed his glasses to motivate himself more.

"Okay. Okay." The mothers said as she opened the box to see each of the starters were two of each. But considering her two twins were probably going to choose the same Pokémon she understood Professor Juniper's reasons for this.

The twins stared intensely at the piglet Pokémon and even pointed at the same one. Their mother giggled and gave them their Tepig. "Oh, it's so cute!" White snuggled it in her chest. Black nodded and petted it. Cheren grabbed the strange otter-like Pokémon. He raised it to its eye level and looked at it, "...cute." He muttered. "Oh wow! This one is so cute~!" Bianca cried in joy. Cheren smiled at Bianca, happy that she didn't look so concerned any more. That made him feel guilty, he was about to reach to her but White interrupted. "Let's play with our partners~!

White puffed out her chest and pointed at Cheren and Bianca. "Cheren, you're against me. Bianca you're against Black! Is that okay with everyone?" White asked with a smile. The three other teenagers shrugged and just went along with it. "Sure sis. It's not a big deal." Black smiled at her gently. Bianca held her Snivy close and giggled. Cheren patted her shoulder and smiled faintly. Before anything the twin's mother told them to go upstairs so that the kitchen wouldn't be destroyed. She said she didn't something to do during that time, but too much either.

* * *

The twins stood on one side of the bedroom and Bianca and Cheren stood on the other. "Okay, ready?" Black asked his sister. "Yeah~." White nodded. Bianca and Cheren nodded at each other.

"Tepig!" the twins sent forth their fire starter.

"Oshawott!" called Cheren.

"G-go! Snivy!" Bianca shakily yelled. "Woah-!" She tripped on her feet and fell face first on the floor. The twins looked at each other and panicked. Cheren took her hand gently and kissed her forehead kindly.

"C-Cheren... I'm fine really..." she spoke through her tears and blush. She got up and scurried to the side. "Snivy! Use Tackle on any of the Tepigs!" She completely forgot which person she was to battle, Bianca was too flustered to really care.

"Hey, Bianca! It's Black you're supposed to fight!" White called out. Instead Cheren took the chance and launched an attacked on White himself. Black saw that Bianca was too confused with her own emotions and intercepted his straight-forward friend.

"Go Tepig! Ember on Oshawott!" The Oshawott was thrown to the wall but received very little damage. Cheren silently screamed as he saw the crater in the wall. But little did he know that his Oshawott was once again attacked. "Cheren! Focus! Snivy use Sand-Attack!" Bianca called finally back on her feet but her blush did not waver.

The sand blinded Black's Tepig for a while and White provided back up and used Ember on Oshawott and finished Cheren off. Once the male twin's partner recovered he launched a tackled on Bianca. "Ahhhh! Snivy!" Once again she slumped down on her knees but pouted.

* * *

Player Black and Player White have won! You have won ¥200.

* * *

Cheren sat down with Bianca, close to her and hiding his face. Black felt really bad and was about to reach out to talk to Cheren. His sister gripped his arm tightly and shook her head. Bianca had a slight blush at this action, but she knew what she had to do.

"...Apologize Cheren." She spoke in a clear, commanding tone. Cheren looked up at her through his pride and bit his lip. He knew she was right. "Black... I'm sorry- I'm so sorry... I hit you this morning." Cheren rest his head on his hands. And feel more into Bianca's arms. Bianca brushed through his soft, sleek hair. Black only chuckled a bit from this, "Am I to guess -this- is from you?" he pointed to his cheek. Cheren blushed bright red.

Black only patted his head. "I'm not mad! Don't worry! I can't even remember what happened so it doesn't matter." Bianca and White laughed at Black. Black stared confused. "Black... I wish you were just a bit crueler to Cheren. You're a bit too... Non-confrontational."

Black sighed at this, "Yeah, I know. But c'mon. We can't be in my house forever. The world is our oyster today! Let's go! We still have half the day left!" Cheren picked himself up and nodded at this. "Yeah! We still haven't even gotten our five Poké Balls!" Cheren called out to hype everyone up. Bianca and White smiled at each other and ran downstairs getting a head start. Cheren fixed his glasses and went to tell the Twin's mother about their mess. Black took a journal for him and one for White. He wrote an entry, because one thing on his mind had to be cleared.

* * *

_**January 25th, 20XX**_

_I'm very anxious; to be honest I've been feeling queasy. I feel as if something important, rather something that will affect me greater than anything else I can imagine. To be honest I want to just have a life better than this one here. I'm hoping that I'll meet the special person throughout all this. I've never really been able to be attracted to women that much. So I guess that makes me a homosexual and everything… But I don't like to classify myself at all, so I will just be as I am now. Will that work though? Considering that even Bianca says I'm too nice for my own good it's obvious that I should try to stand up with some back bone. Oh well, it's time to begin isn't it? It's strange really, I feel like I am forgetting something that we are supposed to do. But that will wait until I can remember, until then farewell. I will write later. Please my journal, have a good rest._


	3. It's the First Steps That Lead to Grief

Chapter Three: It's the First Steps That Lead to Grief

Bianca ran all the way to the front of her town and suddenly stopped, White who was right behind her fell on a rock and landed face front on the ground. "Agh... Dammit Bianca!" Bianca stood in place and had her hand to her head. "...Mhm... Mhm... Ah!" She swung her arms up and upper-cutted White as she did. "We have to take our first step together!" she turned around to face White, who was now with a nosebleed. "Ahhh! White! What happened!?" White glared at her and shook her head, "I was clumsy." Bianca was confused but dug in her bag to find a tissue. She pulled out a shredded piece of a paper towel. White sighed and took it and managed to stop her nosebleed by the time Black and Cheren arrived.

Cheren was confused to see White with a bandage on her head; he shrugged and just assumed it was from Bianca. "White are you alright?" White sort of gruffed in response. Black's memory served him and gave White her journal. White looked at him confused, "Why do I need this?" Black showed his notebook for a brief second then she understood. "Ah! It's a journal." Black smiled gently and then asked, "Why are you two just waiting here?" White dusted herself off and got the blood to stop dripping from her nose. "Ask Bianca. She said something about first steps." Black turned his gaze to Bianca and blinked in question.

"Ah... Um, well... I was hoping that we all could you know... Take the first step together as friends, since we won't be together for long." Bianca had said nervously. She was worried that she had said something stupid and shut her eyes tightly. She held her arms close to her to her chest waiting for laughter. Instead Cheren spoke out kindly, "Bianca's right. I want to do this too. This may be the last time I see you guys in a -while-." Bianca's eyes opened and gleamed. The twins nodded at each other. "Let's do this!" they yelled in synch. All of them lined up perfectly and took one step forward. The next few seconds is when it had gone ballistic. Bianca's hand was licked with Cheren's and White's, she was being dragged across the route out of their town. Black stood alone, he blinked and then he just smiled walked on his own. The only town nearby was Accumula Town so he decided to get some partners. He saw plenty of small Pokemon. All of them teaming with joy and happiness, a small Purrloin approached him, teasing him with its tail. Black wanted to capture it so badly. Alas he had no Poké balls.

* * *

A voice called out to the boy, "GUUUUUUUUUYS!" It was a young, woman wearing a plain white shirt and a green skirt. And over that a large white coat. She looked like she was no older than her mid-twenties. She came up to Black and looked happy. "Good! Not all of you are too spread out!" the woman said. "I apologize for not being able to see you today. I was busy with work!" Black looked up at her and blinked. "Sorry... That's interesting and all but who are you?" The woman blinked and then laughed. "You guys didn't get told to come to the laboratory did you?" Black froze. "Oh man..."

After an hour of dragging everyone back into town, the four hopeless teenagers went to the Nuvema Laboratory. As soon as they entered they felt a sort of wonder... The feeling was childlike, but very endearing. The four teenagers walked slowly observing their surroundings. But something, rather someone caught Black's eye. He saw the woman. "Huh!?" He pointed. "A-are you...!?" he was stunned. The woman nodded and smiled at them. "I'm Professor Juniper. I apologize for not telling your parents to come here before anything. I mean it! But I assumed that White and Black's mother would say something." The twins shrugged at one another and gave a nod to Cheren and Bianca. "It's quite alright. We jumped the gun too. We forgot out money, maps, and five extra Poké Balls. And to think we made our leave so dramatic too..." Bianca confessed. Cheren nodded, "We wanted to leave so badly so we are all to blame."

After all the apologies were settled the Professor cleared her throat and spoke her words of wisdom. "...So!" she yelled seeing that Bianca and Black were on the verge of sleeping. The two sleepyheads jolted up and apologized to the Professor. "In conclusion I want you all to complete the Pokédex for me and discover the world at the same time! I think it's not asking much, so please do me this favor." The four were given their Pokédex and each stared at it with wonder.

"So we just... Capture Pokémon and collect data?" Cheren asked. "Yep! You also collect Pokémon data from battles and encounters. So you don't necessarily have to capture them." The Professor stated. "Okay I want you all to meet me outside by the sign. This time don't wander off too far." The younger twin, White and her two friends blushed. Black blinked and then chuckled slightly. "I had a feeling we forgot something." The three glared at him, "Shut up!" His sister yelled. The other two just huffed. "W-well c'mon. The Professor is waiting by the sign. We can't disturb the Professor's employees!" Bianca chirped. "She's right. Besides, we don't even have a map."

* * *

As soon as the four walked outside, the Twin's mother was already waiting. "Oh dear guys, I hope you didn't get scolded! I'm such a numbskull, I had forgotten. Since the incident this morning." Cheren jolted and tried to walk away. Bianca grabbed him by the shoulder and gripped tightly, "Where are you going~?" The mother laughed and handed Black and White a small scroll. "Oh?" The Twins exclaimed. "Oh! A town Map!" They smiled and thanked her kindly. She smiled at them and went to Cheren, "Here's one for you Cheren." He blushed and thanked her quietly. "And one for you too, Bianca." Bianca was flustered and thanked her as well. "Alright. Get going and don't get lost."

The group nodded and proceeded forward back to the gate. There stood the Professor with a box. She grabbed a red and white circular ball. "First, the basics. This is a Poké Ball. The most basic of all the Poké Balls. It will be your device to capture all of your friends." She explained calmly. "Although you may think you know there are various ways to use this. So, I'll just do the basic form since all of you are beginners." She stood and called forth her own partner. "Go! Mincinno!" A small chinchilla Pokémon was called forth and it smiled at the Professor. "Okay let's get a wild Pokémon to come attack."

She walked into the grass and then a small Lilipup growled at them. "Alright, remember your intent is to capture it and collect the data for this Pokémon. But remember it is a Pokémon and we want to befriend it, not try to dominate it." The four stared with awe seeing how calm Professor Juniper was. "Throwing a Poké ball at the get-go isn't going to do anything. You have to make sure you damage it first. Mincinno, use tackle!"

The small chinchilla- like Pokémon lunged itself at the small pup. The pup started to pant but it didn't waver. It stood it stance and waited. Then after the Mincinno looked up at the Professor it launched its attack.

"Mincinno! Look out! Dodge to the left!" The Professor was caught by surprise at the Lilipup's action. But she managed to weaken it enough. "Once its health is at least halved you can throw a Poké Ball and wait for it to be captured. Like so!" She threw the Poké Ball and it hit the Lilipup square on the forehead.

A small beam of light transfer the Lilipup inside and it began to shake.

* * *

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_..._

_..._

_...Four!_

* * *

"And that's all. Don't worry about the last shake. Sometimes that's there last attempt to try to escape. But don't worry so much about it. Sometimes it'll go silent and shake the fourth time. It's scary at times, but you can only hope!" She laughed heartily. "Alright, I'm going to give you guys five Poké Balls each."

She gave each one of the four teenagers five Poké Balls. Cheren adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Alright, I'm going to go get some Pokemon. So see ya-..."The Professor put her face in his face. "Wait. I want you all to meet me in Accumula Town before anything else. So once everyone is done we can begin the last steps of the basics." The four young teenagers nodded and spilt up and about. Black once again was alone and the Professor was on her way to Accumula Town. He wasn't fond of full confrontation so he decided to sit down.

He decided to take out his Tepig and set out lunch. He had a sandwich for him, berries for Tepig, and a bowl of Poké food as bait. He settled under a tree and wrote in his journal.

* * *

_**September 14th, 20XX**_

_**~Afternoon~**_

_I decided not to confront the Pokémon so rashly. So after of day of running around and having being awkwardly told not to screw up any further, I decided it was best to not do anything yet and think things through._

Black shut his journal to see a Lilipup eating the bait and a Pidove following. A Purrloin was teasing him and rubbed its tail on his nose. Black was amazed at all the attention he was getting.

* * *

_'Black! You just have natural charisma! Everyone really loves you.' _These words from White suddenly went into his mind.

"_Charisma_... Charisma works on Pokémon too...?" He grabbed the Poké Balls from his pocket and tapped it on the Purrloin's head. The Poké Ball shook in his lap and then stopped. He had captured his first Pokémon. The Lilipup and Pidove looked up and were ready to attack. "T-TEPIG! Use Ember!" He panicked. The small piglet gave out a spew of flame and attacked the small dove Pokémon. Before the Pidove could get up Black threw another Poké ball.

_One... Two... Three... Brrrriiiing!_

"G-got it!" Black went to grab the Poké Ball and ran to the front of the next city. Bianca, Cheren, and his twin sister were standing right at the front. "You look like you've through hell and back." Black wanted to command but he was much too busy panting. "Let's see how many Pokémon we have." Bianca said. She held two Poké Balls cupped in her hands and had a goofy smile. Cheren held two as well, a bit red. And White and Black held out three. "Man, you two are sure ahead." Cheren sighed. "C'mon. Prof is waiting."

The others tilted their heads. "Pr-'Prof?'" The three asked. "Professor. Prof. It's the first four letters." Cheren pointed out. Black smiled and walked ahead, "C'mon. We still have some stuff to learn here." The others laughed and walked along with him. The Professor was by the Pokémon Center and Cheren pouted.

"Okay. I'm bailing on this. Anyone who doesn't know how to go use a Pokémon Center properly is plain ditzy." Bianca slapped him behind the head. "I may be a ditz that doesn't mean I don't know how to use a Pokémon Center! I want to be responsible with money! Geez!" White agreed with Cheren, "Still, at least anyone should know how to be responsible with this at least." Black sighed and patted Bianca on the shoulder, "No worries Bianca, I'll come with you. Never hurts to get tips." Bianca smiled and hugged Black tightly, "Thanks _sooooooooo_ much! At least someone here isn't so cruel!" She shifted a glare at the two teenagers walking away. Black dragged her by her purse into the Pokémon Center. The Professor was waiting inside and smiled at them.

"Ah you two are the only ones who came?" She asked a bit disappointed. "Yeah! But we promise to tell the others about everything." Bianca said, pumped up. Black patted her shoulder, telling her to calm down. "Ah, okay. Well first let's get to Nurse Joy." Professor Juniper started walking toward the counter to see a pink haired woman at the counter. "Hello, Welcome to the Pokémon Center. May I heal your Pokémon?" The woman said kindly. Professor Juniper gave him and Bianca the okay. They handed their Pokémon, and the woman turned away. "Okay. While she's doing that let's talk about the store in the Pokémon Center." She led them to two clerks. "Hello! How may I help you?" They said. "Here you can purchase items like potions and status restorers. Make sure to buy sufficient items. Enough for all your Pokémon and emergencies." Black smiled and bought five potions and three of every status restorer. He waved to Bianca and Professor Juniper. Bianca was busy writing down all of her tips and asking what was the best thing to do.

As soon as Black left the Pokemon Center he heard a voice call him, "Black! Come here a second."


	4. The King's Innocent Eyes

Chapter Four: The King's Innocent Eyes

* * *

Only small patches of light were able to pass through the large trees. A tall young man was walking through and saw a small worm cowering. The small thing muttered it's cry of pain, quietly so no human could here. But a large man approached behind it, and the small worm did not even notice.

"Come here... I won't harm you my friend." A young man spoke gently. His hand reached out to a small worm- like Pokémon with a leaf around its head, as if it were a cape's collar. The small worm gave the man a suggestively stern look. But once it had look into the man's lonely gaze. It felt in its heart he had to comfort him.

"Sewaddle... Please approach me? I won't harm you like other humans would. As you can see I don't have any reason to harm a friend."

The Sewaddle inched forward its face a slight pink. The man reached out his arms and hugged the small worm. Once he closed his eyes he had connected his heart to this Pokémon and knew what his pain was from.

"Ahh... A trainer was battling you. So to capture you and confine you into a Poké Ball he was going to harm you." From his pocket he took out several kinds of berries. N looked at it again and kissed Sewaddle gently on its forehead. He stared at it, feeling angry and yet holding pity towards the person who had done this.

"Considering that you had fainted you must have no energy to even walk… I'll give you some Oran berries to return you to your strength."

He tried to feed the poor Sewaddle but it could barely open its mouth. The man had to chew the berry and place his lips slightly above from the Sewaddle. The creature was red and embarrassed, Sewaddle shook its head at first but then N had smiled at it... It ate the berry and then tried to get away. Instead N continued to hug it.

"_Be wary of humans..._ They all aren't kind like I am." He said. The Sewaddle looked up, 'What's your name...?' The man heard in his heart.

"Ah... You desire to know my name?" He smiled. "I am N. A friend of Pokémon." The Sewaddle smiled at him. It bowed its head and then went back into the cover of the tall grass.

* * *

"I am supposed to arrive at Accumula Town." He found himself currently in Pinwheel Forest, just tending to Pokémon he saw injured regardless if it were by trainer or not. He sighed and looked up into the ceiling of the trees covering the sky. "I'll be there soon enough."

He walked through the forest having himself distracted every bit here and there. His caring heart couldn't waver when it came to Pokémon.

"My Lord N... Ghetsis will arrive at the sight shortly. You must hurry." A man spoke. N looked over to a shadow. "Ghetsis's goal is the liberation of Pokémon. Isn't that so?" N had said. The shadow shifted left. "Then I should take care of the ones that are already in liberation." The shadow shifted right, "You have three hours before Ghetsis arrives." The shadow moved behind N. A sigh came out of N's lips, "I will hurry. Three hours is more than enough time."

In a matter of an hour N had arrived. He looked around for a while and then decided the best thing to do was just to sit down. He was overshadowed in thoughts and woes.

He loved the world of Pokémon so much. He couldn't bare the fact that people were so cruel as to harm them and manipulate them to harm other Pokémon brethren. But was the liberation Ghetsis speaking of ideal?

_Ideal...?_

This word has so much meaning to N. But he doubted himself; all his life Ghetsis had adopted him despite his claim of the ability to hear the inner voices of Pokémon. It was that claim that his real family had abandoned him, not even if N could remember. He remembers the Pokémon that cared for him before Ghetsis as his parents, and his partner, Zorua, as his brother. He smiled, "What ideals do I want to concern myself about?" He asked the Zorua. It snuggled into N's chest, 'I don't want to leave you...' Like N can hear the voices of Pokémon, they can hear N. "Oh Zorua... I know you have been my partner throughout all of this." N sighed. "But I don't know if I should trust what Team Plasma is doing anymore." His eyes widen. "N-no... I- I got this far because I believe Team Plasma will do what they've promised."

* * *

N was too pure, too kind, too sincere. But all of these factors were his downfall, because these things were going to make Ghetsis' ideals even more painful to accept. Zorua looked up at N and its eyes lowered. It bit its lip, knowing that N would see the harsh reality that preluded. Nothing... That Team Plasma said was the truth, the ideals the sought for were far beyond the eyes of this man.

"Pokémon are wonderful creatures that should be lived with in co-existence and we should learn from them. But if that's the case shouldn't liberation be abandoning the idea of learning from them? That ideology doesn't seem to add up."

He looked down at his partner, whose eyes begged N to stop. The more questions N asked the more it would hurt. The small Zorua's eyes began to water.

Because in the end result... The world has been painted black and white for a long time at this point the only changes that can be made is adding lighter and darker shades...

Suddenly N got up and smiled at Zorua. The small creatures' eyes were not fooled though. But N spoke and carried it. "Come Zorua... They've arrived." He was hidden among a crowd of murmurs and whispers.

_Not knowing Cheren was calling Black over..._

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! I am Mizuho Kanakazaki. I wanted to write this for a while now and I want to thank everyone who has been reading!  
**

**So every once and a while I'll throw an 'N Chapter' so that way this isn't such a one line story. In some aspect... Yes, it's filler, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. But these fillers will allow you to get the know the characters better! It'll make you see each individual a little more differently that rather how you would see them in the game! **

**Lastly, sorry for making this chapter a _bit_ late. I was a tad busy writing notes down for the next chapter.**

**Good bye for now. *bows***


	5. Enlightenment

Chapter Five: Enlightenment

"...Black. Come here a minute." Cheren motioned toward him. "Is there any particular reason?" Black asked genuinely out of curiosity.

Cheren rolled his eyes and turned back as soon as Black stood next to him. Black looked up and saw a tall man with a odd eye patch or... Just a strange object on his right eye. His hair was long and green. And had he wore a long cloak that reached to his ankles. The people next to him all looked alike. They all had short, orange hair, blue hoods, and a long slash that had a 'P' surrounded by lines, the same the sort of design on the flags and the end of the crowd.

Suddenly the crowd silenced, the man was about to speak. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, my fair ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you all about Pokémon liberation." As soon as he spoke those two words people began to call out in question.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What are these goons goin' on about?" All kinds of mutters in question and in suspicion. Then silence as began to speak again.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partner's that come to live together because we want to and because we need each other. However... Is that the truth? Have you even considered perhaps we humans... Only assume that is truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish command of trainers. They get pushed around when they are our "partner" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

The people there shrugged and looked guilty. Some people started to mutter within themselves. Black looked toward Cheren and saw a face he hadn't seen before. Black looked back to Ghetsis to continue listening to his speech.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me... What is our _responsibility_ toward these wonderful being called Pokémon?"

The people standing there looked about in a sort of insecurity. Some of them held their Poké balls close. Others had their fingers on the release trigger. Cheren said nothing. His expression was now hidden under his face. But Black knew that Cheren was seething in unbearable rage. Seeing that the crowd actually began to side with him Ghetsis actually smiled… But it looked so cruel, as if he had succeeded in something.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationships between people and Pokémon... And the correct way to proceed. We, Team Plasma, sincerely appreciate your attention." Then in only of few minutes of collecting Team Plasma and its 'representative' made their leave.

* * *

"What bullshit! This is ridiculous!" Yelled Cheren, once Team Plasma and the crowd it made had disperse. "Can you believe that load of-!?"

"Cheren! You have to relax, I agree that they were a bit conceited with how they made people sound as if we were abusing Pokémon, but killing our brain cells isn't going to do anything."

"I am well aware of that. But what they're just trying to buy us out of our own Pokémon by calling it "Liberation". I don't think-..."

"Cheren. Listen to yourself. You're cursing. Come on, let's go sit down. You know I'm not all that fond of a foul-mouth, nor of screaming to the top of our lungs." Cheren took a deep breath and nodded silently. But before they could even walk a step further a large individual appeared before them.

"You there... Just now... A friend spoke." He spoke quickly. And Cheren's anger suddenly had vanished. His eyes narrowed in interest. "Calm down a second, you're speaking too fast. And what's that about Pokémon talking? It's interesting but a tad odd."

"Yes, they speak. Oh... I see that you two cannot hear it either. How sad... That aside, I am N."

"I... I'm Cheren and this is... Uh..." Cheren's voice started to fade as he gestured toward Black. Once his eyes actually move to Black, he couldn't believe what he saw. Black's eyes were fixated onto N. He had his mouth parted slightly as if to say something, but he did not. Cheren felt something in his chest sink, but ignored it. "Hey, uh, introduce yourself." Black's face turned red and pulled his hat down to cover his face. He inhaled sharply and tried to be calm, naturally that resulted in a failure. "I... I, uh, I'm Black Isshusima." N looked at him, his heart for a moment had fluttered. He shook the feeling the off and chuckled at him.

Cheren didn't really like all the awkwardness he felt, so he wanted to cut the intimacy short so then he decided to speak. "We were asked to complete the Pokédex and we just left on our journey. My ultimate goal is to become the champion though. "And for my case I just wish to discover the world." Black stated afterword. He had a small smile on his face.

N had grown silent. He lowered his hat and spoke again, "...Pokédex... So you both plan to confine many, many friends for that then... I'm a trainer as well, but I can't help but wonder this... Are Pokémon happy that way?" he started to walk closer to Black. The shorter boy started to tense, he didn't understand. "You, Black, let me hear your Pokémon's voice once again!" N backed away and let his Zorua rush forward. Black shuffled through his through his bag and called his Tepig out! "Te-Tepig! Please use Ember!"

* * *

N's Zorua unfortunately had the upper hand. It was already in mid-air and tacked Tepig straight into the ground. Tepig got up in a pained effort and used some dirt to use it as a makeshift Sand-Attack. Zorua yelped and tries to shake the dirt out. Seeing that, Tepig charged up and used a strong Ember. Zorua got knocked back by the attacked and hit N dead in the chest. And with that small fight it was over. N shut his left eye tightly, and then he looked down and smiled at Zorua. He took an Oran Berry from his pocket and fed it to him. He gently patted his head and looked up to Black. The brown-haired boy looked up ashamed. He panicked and began to apologize really awkwardly, "I-I'm really, really, really sorry! You just challenged me so out-of-the-blue!"

N shook his head, he looked up at him. And for a moment it looked like he was blushing. "No need to apologize Black... I got the answer I wanted... So there really are Pokémon who are happy with their trainers..."

Black jumped in a bit of a surprise. But the smiled sheepishly, "I think, even though we've only been together for several hours that... My Tepig, Purrloin, and my Pidove have been very happy with me." Black smiled brightly. "My friend told me something silly once... That I have _'Charisma'_, and to be honest I don't understand what that means... But if it makes people and Pokémon happy I don't really need to know..."

N's heart jolted. His pale face grew to be a pinkish tint. He smiled at Black, intrigued by his way of seeing things. "I see, Black, right? I hope to meet you more along my journey. Actually... I'd like to see thing from you more." He turned around and walked out of town. Cheren who had been observing the fight of Black and N was also intrigue by Black. But for some reason, he had felt a small, hatred for N. He couldn't put his finger on it. "So, Juliet, how long do you intend to stare at your prince in shining armor?" Black pouted at his sarcasm. But he couldn't deny this; he had found a goal to achieve.

Later on Cheren decided to continue forward and he said good-bye to Black. He had left town and at the beginning of the beginning of his journey. Black decided to stock up on some potions and water. He bought some food and the occasional snacks. He left Poké Balls for the next town. He stared at the sky, the warmth of the sun kissing his skin. He inhaled the sweet aroma in the air and chuckled. "Thank you... Today... I will find that boy again. N... Wait for me." Black began to smile as if he were a child receiving candy. He was at the exit of the city and looked back. He noticed that Bianca and White were waving good-bye, and then turned to each other and what seemed like... That they were laughing?


	6. The Lass of Clouds

Chapter Six: The Lass of Clouds

"Okay Ma'am… that is two Antidotes, Paralysis Remover, and one Poké Ball. Thank you! Please come again." A Store Clerk called out to our young lass, Bianca, as she left the Pokémon Center. She was standing outside, laughing quietly to herself. She felt proud now that she more prepared on her journey. "Hehe! Daddy can't complain now! I'm using my money wisely; just like he always said." Bianca only had two Pokémon, so her expenses weren't very much. "My two little buddies. When I get to the next city I'll have a new friend for us." She cooed at her two Poké Balls. She went to put them safely back in her bag and then soon proceeded forward. Which wasn't much forward because she bumped into a grown adult.

"Oi! Lassie! You ought to know where yer goin'!" The man lectured. Bianca jolted and bowed. "I am super sorry! I'll get out of your way now...!" She ran to the large staircase that was at the corner of this small town. Bianca sat on the first step and pouted. There was a large crowd in the Accumula Town Plaza. She figured it was some sort of "World Peace" organization. "That's all that's ever on the news, huh? Pokémon abuse, Pokémon freedom, Pokémon being used for war, and plenty of other topics." White sat down next to her. "Oh! Hey." Bianca greeted with a smile. "Yeah though... He's protesting what we have just started. I don't believe I've been forcing my Snivy or Lilipup to do anything they don't like." White looked up at her. "It's only been four hours, what have you been doing?" White asked with a curious tone.

* * *

"Well, just a battle or two. And then a shopping trip. I also got my little buddies patched up. Just in case." Bianca smiled. White blinked, she was surprised. "Wow. Cheren was right. You really are a dependable person. You just need to do it at your pace and at your tempo." Bianca looked at her confused, unsure if she was being complimented or not.

"My pace and tempo?" Bianca has always been a ditzy person, or someone who jumps the gun too much. So often she is called 'unpredictable'. But to the people who call her that, who can blame them. But what White had said was completely different than usual. It sounded as a compliment... Right? "Yeah, you know, 'Following the beat of your own drum'? You do things at your pace. And that's good! You don't rush, but you're not slow."

Bianca stared up and the sky. Seeing the Pidove fly and the clouds passing by slowly. "You mean... Like the clouds?" White blinked and stared up at the sky as well. Then she grinned, "Yeah! I see it... Bianca! The Lass of Clouds! It makes sense too. You always have had a 'Head in the Clouds' title." Bianca pushed her jokingly. "Meanie! So you did mean everything you said as an insult." White gingerly punched her on the shoulder. "Sure did." Bianca stared at the crowd again. "Ugh. Even after all that playing about that 'Pokémon Liberation' committee's speech hasn't ended." White looked up. "This place has a viewpoint. We can see the next city from there. I think we could also see home too."

Bianca got up and dusted off the back of her skirt. "Sure. That ought to kill some time." White chuckled. "You know, I like it when people say stuff like that."

Bianca shook her head, readying herself. "Time is a 'noun'. A person, place, or thing. But actually nouns are not only that but also concepts." Bianca stared out and looked over the tree. "Oh, Straiton City. Dead ahead."

White opened her mouth about to say something but Bianca pressed a finger to her lips. "DON'T." White sighed and crossed her arms. "You're no fun." Bianca let her rest on the guardrail and she fell into her arms. White turned so that her back faced the rail. "What a perfect day. Starting a journey like this. It's very nice, right?" Bianca nodded.

Then silence. But for some reason, it wasn't pleasant. It was... Different. As if something was supposed to be said. But instead White walk to the opposite side on the Viewpoint and stared back home. "Already half a day and I'm so anxious." Bianca stated at White. "Huh? Why?"

Bianca shrugged, "I won't see any of you guys again. This is hard on me. I'm so use to being with everyone is hard to except... That in only a few minutes we will be in different parts of the Unova Region." White smiled, "Dude, we have X-Transceivers. We can still talk with everyone." Bianca chuckled. "Well... There's a reason buried underneath that too." Bianca saw that the crowd begun to disperse. And small groups were forming. She noticed they all looked as if they were ashamed.

"I would've never token you as someone with secrets." White glanced at her. "Does it have to do with Cheren?"

Bianca nodded. "I remember when Cheren and I would play. Whenever I'd get hurt he'd always clean up my scrapes. He would hug me and pet my hair. Feeling his warm touch and his soft skin, I slowly fell in love with him."

"'Love' is a hell of a word to use. But since it's you... I know you mean it." White sighed. "But you know… Cheren is a very unique individual. I doubt he would declare his feelings so easily."

"White. Every one of us is unique. I'm the 'Lass of Clouds', which I'm actually starting to like the sound of." She chuckled. White smiled in response. "Cheren is a living dictionary, or maybe thesaurus. Black is charismatic person who gets along with anyone." Bianca continued.

"And me?" White asked.

"The 'Master of being a Jack-of-all-Trades'." Bianca said looking at her.

"'Know-er of all, but Master of none'?" White crossed her arms and walked forward. She stood still in though then turned back around. "Yeah, I like that~. I like that a lot." Bianca smiled, quoting White, "I aim to please~."

"You're funny." She pouted.

"Naturally." Bianca retorted.

*Boom!*

* * *

"WAAAAHHH!" Bianca screamed loudly. "Ahhh... Quiet Bianca! Look!" White pointed. Bianca looked down and saw Black battling against a man with Tea-Green hair. White assessed the situation and decided it was best to do... Nothing. Bianca on the other hand was freaking out talking quickly. "OHMYGOODNESSWHITEWEHAVETODOSOMETHING! BLACK'SINTROUBLE!" She spoke out that statement out clearer than the other jumble of words. "Bianca, I think Black will be fine." White said, gesturing her to calm down. "WHITEHE'SBATTLINGACOMPLETESTRANGER! HE'SINDANGER!" White shoved some gum in her mouth.

"If you keep talking you'll bite your tongue. Just chew on that piece of gum and WATCH." White gestured her hand to the guardrail and Bianca looked at her worried and observed. "Mm..." Bianca eyes widen.

"Tepig! Use Ember!" Black commanded. The small piglet created a thin fire from its nostrils and while the opponent's Zorua was rubbing the sand from its eyes from a previous attack. Then the small piglet launched itself and tackled the Zorua.

The Zorua whined and launched directly back to the green haired man. The recoil made the made fall to the ground. He smiled at his Zorua, and then at Black.

"W...Woah... Black was actually scary there for a minute." Bianca said, spitting out her gum.

"See? I told you. Black isn't as docile as people would think. It's... Like a sixth sense." White thought about what she said. "Okay, it's like his inner self. Or rather it's his 'Critical Point'." That made Bianca shiver. "Do you mean that's a form of snapping?" Bianca actually was scared by White's dead silence. "W-White... What is Black like when he's angry?"

* * *

Bianca's eyes widen as White started to cry. Then she slowly shrunk into a ball, whimpering like a Lilipup after someone had lectured it. "White, forget what I asked." Then in a few seconds she regained her bubbly composure. "H-hey, look... Black's at the exit." White said sniffling, pointing to the exit.

Black was waving at them. His face looked so childish, it was flushed red and his smile was so goofy he looked like a love-struck maiden.

Seeing his face appearing so ridiculous White busted in laughter forgetting her moment of fear. Bianca was very confused at first so she stared at Black intently to try understand the laughter. Then without noticing she began to snicker. Black stared at them very confused, and then shrugged. He turned around and left Accumula Town.

"Alright. C'mon Bianca." White smiled at her. Bianca stared at her confused. "Where are we going? If it's the store it's not necessary."

"No, no. You don't wanna be alone on this journey, right? And now that you made me think about it, I don't wanna travel alone either." White looked to the left, he face a slight pink. She has never been the best at asking directly. "Oh, thank you White! You're the best!" Bianca hugged her tightly. White groaned, attempting to push her off, "Hey! Stop that! I'm not all that into Girly crap like this!"

Bianca giggled. She grabbed White's and ran down the steps and left Accumula Town. "So White, what were you doing before you saw me at the steps?"

"Ah, that. After we arrived in town I went to train some more. Then while that crowd was forming I decided to walk up the view and eat some lunch. After I finished eating I saw you pouting at the steps. I figured, 'Hey, let's chat with Bianca.' I mean, I know you hate crowds, so some girl talk normally seems to cheer you up."

"I thought you hated 'Girly Crap'?" Bianca snickered.

"Girl talk is an exception. After all, there are some stuff only girls can talk about~." White sung. "Like how we talk about your feeling toward Cheren."

"Hehe, I guess you got me there." Bianca walked in front of her and looked at her. "So... Is there a guy that the Great Jack-of-all-Trades is in love with?"


	7. A Dictionary's Defense

Chapter Seven: A Dictionary's Defense

Cheren marched out of Accumula Town as quickly as he could. He then proceeded to sit down on the flat, dry dirt ground in a huff. He muttered angrily about the event that occurred back in the small town. Back with the mysterious N and Black's affinity toward him as soon as both men had made eye contact. "Damn that Black... Making a fool of himself... With that dumb love-struck face..." Cheren blushed, seeing the image of Black's face in his head, his eyes were so different... As if he had a hint of lust... No, desire.

Suddenly a shadow appeared before him. He looked up only to see it was a child. Cheren got up and dusted the back of his pants. "Yes? Something you need?" The child pointed at him, proclaiming his name loudly. "I am Youngster David! I challenge you to a battle! By beating you I'll be a step closer to becoming the Champion." Cheren blinked, he wasn't going to deny a challenge but he thought to himself:

_'Will this look like Child Abuse if I win...?'_

* * *

"Aw, Geez! You beat me pretty easy." A Youngster sighed after his defeat.

'Don't say it like that!' Cheren thought glancing to see if anyone heard the young lad.

"Cheren, right? Thanks for a cool battle and here's some cash." The Youngster handed him a small wad of cash. "N-No. I rather not, I still have some of my own money." Cheren tried to rightfully place it back in the Youngster's hand. This would make Cheren's mental situation worse.

"Oh don't be like that! Please except sir, it's the rule, which all Trainers -must- follow! That after a loss we give the winner cash so that they can continue their journey at little easier!"

Cheren sighed, placing his hand on the Youngster's head. Smiling, this small child reminded Cheren on himself. "For someone so young, you're quite admirable. Alright. You won me over, I will respect you as a Trainer. But remember, you're at the tip of the ice berg. It's a long path to even reach the Elite Four. And it's an even longer road to reach the Champion, kid. But don't worry, practice makes perfect. You can do it."

He took a single bill, and patted the Youngster on his head. The child looked up at Cheren, the grin of his face wide. He then readied himself and his partner for the next challenger to appear. His only partner, Lilipup, which he had been using against Cheren, encouraged it's Master by barking enthusiastically.

Cheren had already begun his battle with another Trainer, but was just distracted by the Youngster's Lilipup. "Oshawott! U- Use Tackle again!" And with Oshawott following his order; the battle came to a close. The opposing Trainer gridded his teeth together in anger. He glared at the Youngster. "Ah... Damn it... Shut the hell up David!"

David looked up and pouted. "What did I do? You lost on your own!" Cheren walked up and grabbed the other Trainer by the collar. "Don't be a jackass. You shouldn't blame a child for a loss. Those eyes... I saw it. You were going to hit him as soon as I left right?"

The other Trainer's eyes widened.

"Well, I'm going to give you a lesson to remember."

* * *

Cheren entered Striation City with his fists swollen slightly and covered in blood. He looked around and saw a large restaurant at the North- Western corner of the city. He sighed and put his hands in his pocket. He entered and immediately when into the bathroom. After he took his exit from the bathroom, he sat down at a table. 'I'll go to the school next.' He thought as he waited to have his order taken.

In only a few minutes for a young man with Green Hair, around Cheren age, came and take his order. The young man bowed and introduced himself. "My name is Cilan... What would you like to order?"

Cheren took a hold of the menu; he wanted something bitter but in a pastry. "Uh, Chocolate Parfait. But use black chocolate, not the milk chocolate. And I'd also like Earl Grey tea." Cilan nodded and took the order. "Anything for your Pokémon?" Cheren took out his Oshawott and Purrloin. "Are there different brand of Poké Food?"

Cilan pointed at the section for Pokémon. "Ahh... Well I guess Oran Berries, for both." Cheren looked to them. His Oshawott grinned, as his Purrloin shrugged, not caring. Cilan nodded. "Is that all?" Cheren shook his head, "I'd also like a battle with the Gym Leader."

Suddenly a large wave of girlish screams and laughter engulfed the restaurant. Cheren covered his ears tightly with his hands. 'Dear Arceus... Fangirls...' Cheren thought to himself. He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to eat until the Pokémon Center.

'...Pokémon Center!? I forgot to heal these guys!' Cheren looked nervously at Cilan. "Could you let these guys eat before our battle?" Another Waiter with blue hair that covered his right eye. "Sure. It would be inelegant if we battled you knowing you're weakened!" He stood with pride and winked at his fanbase. Then another Waiter appeared with red hair. "Alright! I got their orders!" He handed the two Pokémon their food. And then he handed Cheren a bento. "I know you want to eat, but I guess staying in a Gym after a win or loss is very awkward."

Cheren nodded in agreement with a small smile. "Alright, where is the battle arena?" Cilan bowed. "Chili, the honors." The redhead shook his head. "Isn't it Cress' turn?" The bluenette lifted an eyebrow and looked to Cilan. "Cilan, it's your turn." Cheren stared at them for a while before he asked a waitress there where the arena was.

"Oh, our arena is under the café. You gotta press the yellow button on the wall there." She walked right past the Triplet's little debate. She gestured to Cheren to press the large yellow button. Underneath it had a small label. 'DO NOT TOUCH'. Cheren chuckled. The smile on his face devious. He raised his hand and slammed the large button down.

*Rumble, rumble*

* * *

The ground shook and trembled, the tables they had folded up and retracted into the tiled floor. Then floor in the large corridor split into half and retracted but into small slots into the wall. The ground shook even more as a arena forced itself up from the ground.

"So... You've come to challenge US?" Cress's voiced echoed.

"Well, prepared to have yourself burned to a crisp!" Chili grinned.

"We, the Trouble Trio, accept your challenge. So, which one of us will you face? Cress smiled confidently.

Cheren was confused, he looked at Cilan. "All of you are Gym Leaders? And I have the option to choose?" Cheren pulled out a pen and decided to write the information down in his pocket journal.

After he put his pocket journal away, he looked to Cilan. "Although it would easier to fight Chili, I want a challenge." Cilan smiled. "So... You want to-." Cheren stopped him. "I wish to battle all three of you." He repositioned his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I'd enjoy a challenge."

The triplets grinned and nodded. "We accept! Let's begin!"

Cheren was on the opponent's side of the arena. Playing with his Pokémon and encouraging them. "We can do this right?" He asked. His Oshawott patted his shell and waved it like a fan. Then put it back on its chest. Purrloin rubbed its head into Cheren's leg.

"Woo! I got heads!" Chili yelled. "So did Cress, Chili." Cilan pouted. Cheren smiled with a small chuckle leading afterward. "Loser goes first. Oh wait, that's all of you~." He said tauntingly. Cilan glared. "Oh, confident are we? Fine... Let's battle." His brothers cheered for him. "Prove this guy he'll lose to us! Yeah! Make him eat his words!"

"The challenger is Cheren of Nuvema Town. And we have our Cilan representing the Home!" Chili spoke. Holding one flag in each hand. "Ready? Begin!" He waved the green flag.

"Go! Purrloin!" Cheren sent out his sly cat Pokémon. It purred at Cilan. As if it was taunting. "Tsk... Go! Lilipup!" Cheren didn't even allow Cilan to command an attack. "Don't give them an advantage! Use Style A!" Purrloin snickered, and ran quickly in front of Lilipup.

"Ah! Dodge! He's going to use Tackle!"

Cheren smiled, fixing his glasses. "That's where you're wrong. Use Sand- Attack! Followed by Slash!" Cilan looked at Cheren. Then saw his Lilipup slammed against the wall. "Wow that was pretty good... Alright! Go! Pansage! Use Bullet Seed!" The attack directly hit Purrloin causing it to only drift back in the arena. "Use Energy Ball!" Purrloin readied itself and grinned. "Alright, Style D."

Purrloin ran all the way to the right and then jumped. The small cat used its tail to launch itself and then grabbed Pansage from the back. "Pansage! Throw it off!" Cilan yelled nervously. He knew the outcome. "Push Pansage to the ground and land on it! Then use screech." The Purrloin locked a paw on Pansage and threw it down to the arena's flat floor. Pansage cried, Cilan cheered it on. "We can still do this! Please get up!"

Purrloin landed on Pansage's back and used Screech. Pansage's eyes dilated from the sound and then everything went black.

Cheren had won. Cilan held his Pansage, "You did an amazing job! Thank you for fighting Pansage." He returned his partner back into his Poké Ball. He looked to Chili and then to Cress, shaking his head. "You won! Thank you for an amazing battle! I'll admit, I've was put on edge this time because... Well, I haven't had a good fight in a while now." Cilan sighed. "I'll admit, I wasn't taking you seriously at first, because most times a newb is a newb. So, here we can say that we need to talk battles seriously from now on."

They handle Cheren his lunch and his badge. "Thank you for teaching us a great lesson." Cilan bowed. Cheren was speechless. He has never been this appreciated before. "Cheren, do you wish to aim to be Champion?" Cress asked, walking over to him and his brother. "I think that would be a waste, with the way you battle."

Cheren looked to him. "How? Are you saying I can't be Champion?" Chili patted him on his shoulder and shook his head. "It's the opposite actually. It's not you can't be Champion, but we're sure that you could actually positively influence the Unova Region with bright, young minds!" Cheren looked at them, then at his Purrloin and Oshawott. His Purrloin was using its tail to keep it at bay. The Oshawott was mad because it had not been given a chance to shine. Cheren chuckled. "I'll sleep on this. It actually seems like a fun idea."

Cheren shook Cilan's hand and then bowed at the other two Gym Leaders. He soon left an diverted his attention to the Pokémon Center. "Me, a teacher? _'Mr. Cheren'_ or _'Professor Cheren'_? I don't mind that. No... Not at all."


	8. Memories of the Dreamyard

Chapter Eight: Memories of the Dreamyard

Cheren arrived in front of the Striaton City Trainer's School. He felt that a mental exercise was only necessary after his successful victory at the Striation City Gym. He wanted to prepare more so that in his near future he would be ready. But not only was he in there to study up; the words that the Leaders spoke to him kept going back and forth in his head, his dream of becoming Champion wavered in his heart. He stood at the chalkboard, where young children kept repeating the most basic information. "Fire is weak to Water. Water is weak to Grass. Grass is weak to Fire." He chuckled, remembering the days he would say it with Bianca and the Twins. Then he sighed, feeling inadequate. _'I know all the basics. I know most weaknesses and Status Effects by just stating it. I know I have a strong chance to become the Champion... Yet... I am like this? Weak-hearted...' _ Wallowing in self-pity a familiar voice cheered him on, which made him smile.

_'You can do it Cheren! I believe in you!' _He smiled, taking comfort in those words of his dear friend Bianca. _'Bianca...'_ Cheren's heart had begun to ache, his chest tightened. His skin had started to crawl; as if his own body was warning him that she was in a great peril, but couldn't be able to do anything. Despair had gripped his words and mind tightly as he muttered to himself imagining the worst. _'Bianca may be a hopeless, ditzy, bubbly girl... But I know she can handle herself yet but I can't help not shake this feeling... Is she okay...?' _His thought did not ease for a moment, it's best to wait and see.

"Oh, please! C'mon White! Stop avoiding the question already! Is there a guy that you are in love with?" Bianca closed in on White's face, stopping White dead in her tracks. After a while Bianca grew tired of being an open book to her best friend. So she wanted to make the tables turn. For once her attempt worked, she noticed that White's face gradually grew a pink blush. White rubbed the back of her neck; she looked willing to spill the Oran Berries. "Love is a hell of a strong word. But I do think I am in love with Grimsley of the Elite Four." White said to Bianca, smiling shyly. Bianca chuckled a bit, not believing the shy, quiet girl in front of her was actually White. But still, she had to ask what she finds in him. "Grimsley huh? He's so mysterious and strange..." Bianca then thought to herself, idealistically, those two were perfect. "I like 'em surrounded by shadows!" White scoffed at her. She started to walk fast and mutter.

Bianca giggled at her prideful friend. She then felt incredibly sick, gripped her head feeling light-headed. She felt her chest become enclosed and heavy. She stared at White and noted that her vision was blurred. Bianca started to breathe heavy and walk slowly, gripping her bag tightly. "W- White... Everything is going black..." White turned and caught Bianca. Her body was light and felt limp. As if she were dead, she screamed- calling out Bianca's name, trying to wake her.

**"Bianca!"**

* * *

"...anca ...Bianca! Lady Bianca!"

Bianca gasped and jumped up. She felt a thud against her head and squeaked. "Owwie..." She woke up to see herself lying in large bed in an even larger room, decorated to her tastes no less, but by just being here she knew this wasn't meant to be here in front of her. Then she saw a girl on the side of her bed groaning as she lifted herself up. "What... Where am I?" White pouted and looked at her. "Strange that the Queen of Unova wouldn't even know her own bedroom." White took Bianca by the hand and hoisted her up, removing her clothing. "Wh-White? Aren't we supposed to be in Route One?" Bianca said as she pushed White's hands away. "You are of Royal Blood. Why the hell would your father have you leaving on the day of your wedding after he has done all of the marriage preparations? And you're getting married to Cheren? Must be a dream come true." Bianca's face flushed in bright red. "C-Cheren!?"

This only insured her doubt. "Cheren wouldn't want to marry me. He's in love with Black. I don't delude myself in my dreams so much I'd want something like this. Who are you!? And where is my real friend!?"

"For how humans dictate a blonde, you are _quite _intelligent." White said with a distorted voice as her body began to deteriorate. Shortly Bianca's fake room started to turn into smoke that appeared from a small Tapir-like Pokémon. It curled within itself having its eyes closed as if it were asleep. Bianca continued to stare at the Pokémon with great anger. "You must be Musharna... From what I've read in Cheren's books, you're the dream eater Pokémon. But I had not known you can speak to humans through dreams though, I had originally thought that all you could really do is just convert dreams into energy or something like that..."

Musharna opened its eyes to have an eerie blue light come out of its eyes to surround Bianca and started to make her hover. She felt her arms and chest being crushed as her organs were getting punctured internally. She held her screams back and instead vented it at Musharna. "What do you hope to gain by killing me!?"

"Why must humans abuse us Pokémon!? Why do you people steal!? Why must you hurt Fennel!?" Bianca coughed and wheezed, using her all of her leftover strength to talk. "I know I may not be any better than other humans... But that doesn't mean everyone should be punished for a few people! Would Fennel approve of you doing this!?"

Musharna looked to her and wavered. Musharna dropped Bianca onto the ground and looked desperately at her. "Those people are coming for me. They're digging up the remains of Fennel's work. They're going to try and take me for their selfish desires. They're going to hurt the Dreamyard all over again!" Bianca panted, holding her fist tightly to her chest. She stared at Musharna, willing to help it. She wasn't going to say no simply because of Musharna unjustified anger directed at Bianca, but she could tell there was obviously a source of her hatred towards humans.

"You are the only who knows that I'm in the Dreamyard other than Fennel and those _horrid people_." Musharna floated to her lifting Bianca.

Bianca coughed a bit before asking her questions. "_Who_ are they? And _where_ should I go?"

"The evil ones are the ones who made me like this... Those horrid Team Plasma-" Musharna was about to finish its rant of strong hatred but was interrupted by Bianca's dream beginning to collapse, and voices started to enter.

"Bianca! Please wake up!"

Bianca looked around as the smoky area had begun to crack and light began to peer through. She looked at Musharna who was now disappearing. "Wait! Where is it!?"

"They made me like this... Their evil corrupted me... Stop them before it's too late. Wake up..."

* * *

**"WAKE UP!"** White screamed hysterically at Bianca. With that Bianca's eyes shot wide open. She saw that it White was there, as tears streamed down her eyes but she saw White was crying into someone. "B-Black? Why are you here? Aren't you with Cheren...?"

White had tears down her face and hugged Bianca tightly. "Oh thank Arceus! You're alright Bianca!" Black sighed and moved his sister off of Bianca. "Why am I here? Let's see now... I was called by Mom and I got some running shoes for me and White and then another two pairs for you and Cheren. As I was about to enter my first battle outside of my room I hear sobbing that sounds really familiar. So I went few steps to see if I was right and yes, I was. But White doesn't cry over nothing. So I approached her and saw my sister crying and shaking you."

"You looked like you were dead. You felt so cold, I even gave you CPR! After Black came that's when I noticed you were still breathing..." White hiccupped and sobbed. The surrounding Trainers in the area sort of turned the other cheek and backed away. Bianca stared at them, at the Trainers she understood, what Musharna meant. She felt anger course through her body at the lack of action those Trainer's did to help. Would they have left her to die after just seeing her talking one minute then pass out the next? Then words spilled out of her mouth as her voice became cold as ice. "Black... I need you to help me."

The twins lifted their heads up staring at her. That voice was different than how they usually recognized it. It sent a tremble down their spines.

"Y-yes?"

"Black, do you know anything about the Dreamyard?"

"_Dreamyard_? Oh... You must mean the abandoned Dreamyard Corporation..." Black said. He sighed, not really wanting to explain. "That's a story..." Bianca stared at him. Her eyes were as dark as her tone, "Would you mind telling me?" Black sighed, defeated. "About five years ago there was a Corporation that had been on a close path to success with their research of using the dreams of Pokémon and Humans and converting it into an infinite source of energy. Since it would come from a source that could be gathered easily and wouldn't create pollution it was ideal. How they conducted their studies was lead mainly by a Professor and his assistant."

Bianca began to soften up her demeanor, feeling that she was intimidating her dear friends, and started to smile a bit. She got and fixed her attire and dusted herself of dirt and bits of grass. Black blinked and jumped up, continuing to talk as she proceeded forward.

"So, the Professor used a Musharna-." Bianca turned around and stopped him.

"Was the Professor named Fennel?"

Black shook his head. "N-no... Fennel was the Assistant. As a matter of fact it was her Musharna that volunteered to be the Research Mankey. It was noted that Assistant Professor Fennel had two Pokémon. A Munna and her Musharna. The Munna was apparently the child of that Musharna."

"Black, why do you know so much?"

"Oh, um... Well, before I came on this journey I wanted to work for Dreamyard Corp. But after I heard it had been destroyed I went to all lengths to find out why." White finally stopped sniffling and whimpering to give a sign of her being the conversation and also her interest in this topic. "But... Who did you even talk to about this? You don't know who Fennel is but you somehow have all of this information..."

Black sighed, repeating what he had stated beforehand. "I had gone to great lengths to find all of this. I actually went to Castelia City to locate a former worker."

Bianca actually was impressed by his knowledge but as well as bothered, by what she can assume Black could easily know anything about anyone as if he just take out a book from a shelf and know everything about that person. She coughed to get their attention back and also so that she could drop the matter in her head.

"And what happened?"

Black hesitated for a second, for some reason he felt that he would regret this but he pushed himself to speak.

"The day Dreamyard Corporation finally made a breakthrough, and only in a few more hours tested that the research was a complete success. As the celebrations ensued there came the issue." Black paused. At this point he knew that leaving blanks was pointless, but he had left it vague anyway.

"An Evil Organization busted through the labs and started to steal the data and corrupted the systems and computers, claiming that they were _'abusing of Musharna's kindness'_. Apparently beneath the _'Abuse' _talk the Organization's true feelings were nothing more than Malice and Greed. These desires were so great that Musharna's heart had turned bitter as well. Then the Developers started to lose control afterward. After a few minutes an explosion occurred in which no one survived other than Fennel and her Munna and two other colleges. One of which is whom I spoke to."

Bianca, from genuine curiosity and naïveté, asked a question most children would after a bedtime story. "What happened next?"

"Well... With the Project Organizers, Department Heads, Professors and Engineers dead, there was no real reason to continue the research if all the material were either destroyed... Or gone."

"But that wasn't just it..." Said a voice in the distance.

A voice came from the distance, with approaching footsteps no less. "That is not the only reason it had stopped." A young woman said, her hair as blue as darkest depths of the ocean with a flower barrette holding a small bit of hair out her face. She had glasses and a lab coat. A small Munna was floating closely behind her hiding under her coat. She looked up to small group of three before her and smiled.

"You seem to know a lot... But I think I know a detail that you don't..." She said smiling sadly, looking to the ground. Her hands were gently gripping her coat.

"...Please... She told me... That a 'Bianca' would bring my Musharna back me."

Bianca swallowed, feeling a strong weight on her chest. She inhaled and nodded. "Musharna spoke to me in a dream. Although at first her intentions were to kill me, the moment she spoke and thought of you is when she wavered! I-I... I may not be strong like other Trainers... But at least I'm a lot more reliable that the ones here! I promised Musharna so..."Bianca gripped Fennel's shoulder tightly, she stared at her directly and spoke with passion.

"I, Bianca Ganbaruichi, will bring you back to your Musharna!" White grabbed Bianca's arm tightly and screamed hysterically at her, giving Bianca quite a shock.

* * *

"You literally just died a few seconds ago! Why are you dusting that off!? I know what they did to that Musharna is unforgivable but what can we actually do!?"

Bianca pulled off White's hand and stared at her intently. "I want to prove myself. I want to show you that I can help others, even though I am weak. I am tired of being held back!"

Black walked in-between of the two arguing lasses and patted their shoulders. He turned his head to his younger sister. "White, Bianca is very serious. She knows the dangers. We all knew the dangers, but we still set out on this journey. Who are we to say she can't do anything?"

White looked at the ground and scoffed. "But Bianca..."

Black peered at Bianca. "You can't do this alone. How about we settle this in a battle?"

Bianca smiled, her eyes shining brightly with confidence. "Deal! But it has to be one on one! You'd have the lead otherwise."

"Sure that's fine." Black looked to White and smiled.

"Fine, but I set the conditions." White said sternly. Bianca and Black nodded. "If Bianca wins she can do all of this by herself. And if Black wins we can help her give Musharna back to Fennel."

Without even a single thought against it Black and Bianca sent out their Pokémon.

Bianca smiled confidently and strong. She knew that she was going to lose, but the point of what this is for is the effort.

Just like she had anticipated, a loss, yet Bianca had no quarrels against it. White stood silently, her eyes staring at the ground she had received Bianca's intentions and then started to chuckle.

"Hm?" Bianca stared at her confused.

"Okay, let's go." White said, walking behind Fennel. Black and Bianca stared at one another. Black smiled and shrugged, patting her shoulder. "Bianca, I have faith in you. I know you can do this." Black started to run up to catch his sister.

Bianca stood there, smiling with all her heart.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** **I sincerely apologize for being nearly a month late. I had some writer's block and I couldn't come up with a beginning for this chapter no matter how much I tried! To be honest I want this to be an N chapter but I think I'll give him an appearance in the next chapter!**

**Until next time,**

**-MizuhoKanakazaki**


	9. A Dreamlike Confession

Chapter Nine: A Dreamlike Confession

White's eyes stared up at the sky, her sapphire blue eyes reflecting the Cumulus Clouds passing gently throughout the sky. And the wind graced her with a gentle breeze that tenderly caressed her face. She felt her heart coming to pure bliss. Not even realizing that it had first day away from home; with her best friend's near death, to her sudden conviction to help a stranger... She felt empty, debating on her purpose. She slumped into the windowsill of Fennel's room.

Suddenly her nose had reacted to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She perked her head up; the smell had gotten a hold of her attention and made her turn to her older twin, Black. He looked and smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"Did you sleep well? You were half-asleep the entire time we walked here. And then you just kind of just slept on the windowsill." White gently touched her forehead and nodded. She then proceeded to stretch, while doing so White asked a question. "Is this whole, "Battle Plan" talk about to begin?" Black nodded as he put two cups down, pouring coffee into them.

"Yes. Fennel says we will begin talking about what she has seemed so far, as soon she brings a person over."

White smiled to Black, nearly thinking it was that one man with Tea-Green hair. "A cute boyfriend?" Black shook his head, blushing. "N-No White. Just the creator of the PC system for the Unova region."

White spat out her coffee, Black jolted and dodged her coffee. "Geez! You could've said it was hot or tasted bad!" Coughing a lot, White looked at Black with complete disbelief on how he was worried over the coffee rather than the information he casually spoke out, as if it were a hello.

"-Just- the creator? -Just- the creator!? Black! That person is the creator of the PC's! Didn't you know it was a child prodigy that made the PC system!?"

Black looked to sister. He thought about what he had just said. He went deep in thought, then it hit him. "Well now that I think about it, I haven't really looked like at it like that." He smiled, blushing in embarrassment. White huffed at him and set her coffee down on the table. "So you everything about the Dreamyard Corporation but for some reason you know nothing about Amanita Rerumane?"

Black chuckled. "It's not like I don't know about her. I just heard enough about her from Mom's 'Neighborly Chats'." White nodded, understanding her older brother. Their Mother was no doubt an inspiring person considering she was a single mother, but there was doubt she was a fond member of the Gossip Community.

Suddenly a voice sang. "Guys~!" Bianca popped out from the door, carrying a small girl on her back. "This is the Famous Genius, Amanita Rerumane!" The twins' faces had smiles their faces as they got up to approach the young girl. "Hi. I'm Black and this is White. I know, our names are really funny." Black gave his hand to her. The little girl blushed shyly and hid into Bianca's chest. Bianca smiled, and spoke kindly to her. "Say 'Hello', this is Uncle Black and Auntie White." The little girl turned her head to look at the twin's. She stared at them, them giggled. She waved at the twins, still smiling shyly. "H-Hi... I'm Amanita. Hey... You two look alike... Are you twins?"

"Fraternal." White simply said. Amanita looked at her, studying if anything was wrong with her in particular. "Yeah. I see you aren't a Turner Syndrome child." Black's eyes widened, looking at the girl. "That's some scary stuff you know." She nodded. "It was in Daddy's books before he died with Mama. It's me and big sister, Fennel now…" Silence had begun to consume the room. The girl spoke with such sadness and despair that Bianca squeezed her tightly, asking awkwardly loud, "Well then! How about we talk about how you made the PC's?"

Amanita nodded forgetting what she had said earlier. She smiled and sat next to Bianca, hugging her arm. "Sure Mama. Ask whatever you want!"

Black and White stared at Bianca. "Well... 'Uncle Black', I guess that means... Cheren's the father."

"'Auntie White', I think I'd have to agree." Black laughed along with sister and then asked regarding Cheren. "Should we get Cheren to help?"

* * *

Moans exited from Cheren's mouth. He imagined Black beneath his body. He imagined himself leaving marks of endearment along the side of Black's neck. Black moaned into Cheren's shoulder, unable to control the noises coming from his mouth. He blushed and wouldn't look at Cheren, embarrassed. But Cheren reassured him that he love him no matter what.

Cheren gently moving his hand back and forth over and over. At the peak of his imagination he slowly teased him Black shoving only the tip of his finger inside him. Cheren jumped back in trying to reassure Black he'll be gentle... Then as shock entered his eyes he saw before him it wasn't Black... It was his dearest friend Bianca. Cheren moaned as he released himself in bed from just imagining Bianca. He looked around, realizing he was alone, holding his limp member in his hand. His could've sworn that his thoughts were deeply on Black. And the strangest thing of all that he found was that he was reacted even quicker than ever fantasizing about Black. He grabbed the stained bed sheets, holding them tightly blushing before throwing them into the Pokémon Center's laundry chute. He then went to wash his hands and splash water on his face.

He realized his glasses were still on and sighed. 'I can't be this foolish...' He realized this was officially the first day he had ever left home. And he had admitted to himself that he was making significant progress. 'I wonder if Bianca is doing well...'

* * *

"Oh Black, don't worry about Cheren. But anyway Amanita, you make the PC system sound like... well; Child's play. Even with the explanations I can't wrap my head around it." White sighed, smiling a bit.

Amanita giggled. "I know I do. Sometimes I don't get it, as strange as that may sound." Black sighed and looked up as Amanita finished. The door creaked wide open and a Munna suddenly launched onto Black's face.

"Gah!"

Fennel ran in, flushed red from running. Then she gasped, tripping over the table everyone was seating at only to fall on Black. "Ahh!" She screamed as a thud followed. The Munna groaned, sandwiched into between Black's face and Fennel's breasts and wiggled out. Black coughed, wheezing and trying to move in-between Fennel's chest. Fennel gasped and pushed Black into the wall and picked herself up. White, trying to hold back her laughter, helped her brother up.

After all of the excitement died down, Fennel apologized and then turned serious. She had begun to give a form of report of what had been seeing for the past few weeks. "For the past three weeks a strange couple keeps appearing at the ruins of the Dreamyard. From what I've seen they have been using the same technology that our Science Labs were."

"What do they do?" Black asked.

"Originally it was only an Energy Monitor, but the one they been using looked as if it was purposely trying to locate spikes of living energy..."

Bianca hands gripped tightly on her skirt. "We suspect that Musharna never actually left the ruins. If anything we now think that she still resides in there!"

White nodded. "So what is our plan of action? After all, right now here we are in Striaton City, which is the location of our first Gym Badge."

"I want to avoid conflict as much as possible! I just want them to leave the area. So do what you need to do, and they heal up after your battles." Fennel said kindly. "Ah, before anything I reserved a room for two people in the Pokémon Center. I have space here for one person. So the three of you can decide on who stays! Whoever does can have a sleepover with me and Amanita?" Amanita nodded and perked up at the three teenagers. "We can do makeovers and haircuts!"

Black and Bianca smiled to each other. White looked at them, looking like she was about to run. "I think White should stay!" Black started.

"Yeah, she should! She seemed comfortable even on the windowsill of this place, I'm sure she finds this place homely." Bianca nodded. They were walking out, throwing White directly into the Liepard's den.

She spoke through her teeth as they closed the door, "I swear on Arceus; I will get you for this!"

* * *

Shorty the two friends arrived at the rooms. Bianca was a bit worried, she was sharing a room, and it was with a man. And now night had fallen. "Don't worry! I'm across the hall and you can X-Call me if you're in any danger." Bianca smiled and nodded. She and Black exchanged their small good-byes. As Black enters his room, Bianca knocked on her temporary roommate's door. She jolted as the door opened swiftly and pulled her in. "B-Bianca!?" The figure over her said in surprised. The lack of light made her have to narrow her eyes. "Cheren?" The man nodded, squeezing her tightly. He buried himself into her shoulder and gridded himself onto Bianca on accident. Bianca blushed, feeling Cheren's reacted self on the side of her leg. She shut her eyes tightly, happy about this affection; but without a doubt worried. "Cheren... It's been a day... I am not that much of a ditz..."

Cheren soon realized his perversity was getting the better of him._ 'Why am I doing this? I saw her only a few hours ago...'_ He felt disgusted at his lack of restraint. He walked onto his bed and lied there. "Good night Bianca..."

Bianca smiled at him; she took off her shoes and walked at his bedside, pulling the covers over him. "You're a genius at being foolish..." She kissed him on the cheek, foolishly believing he had fallen asleep as quickly as he use to as a child. "You may be so stupid with understanding yourself... But there's no doubt in my mind... There is no doubt that I love you more than anyone. And those feeling haven't changed since I was a child..." She gripped her skirt tightly. Then chuckled, she shook her head, mocking herself a bit. "Declare your feelings to a sleeping guy? Nice job." She pulled out her pajamas fro

Her purse and changed into them, lying in her bed across from Cheren. In a few minutes she fell into a deep sleep. As she was snoring softly Cheren sat up to look at her. He then succumbed to his emotions and cried silently, "Why damn it!? I thought... I loved Black... Why do her words make me so overjoyed!? Why...!?" He muttered through his tears, he felt himself melt into Bianca's tender love, and practically forget about the feeling he had harbored for Black. But before falling even deeper, his pain only grew stronger.

_'Cheren... One thing I love about you is your stubbornness to achieve your desires... I admire it.'_ Bianca told him once. _'Those words...'_ He thought, then he gripped his hair tightly, ripping off strands of hair. How could he fight for something so long, then drop it after just hearing this...?

_This wasn't a dream..._

This was a Dreamlike Love, only that this was reality. And it was his fate to succumb to it. Cheren then stopped, the crying, the thoughts, everything. He got up and lied beside Bianca.

Embracing her. Taking in her smell. For the first moment in his life, he felt true happiness. Whether this was a dream or not, he knew, that he will return the favor to Bianca... After this journey.


End file.
